Semiconductor devices are often produced in families that share a common parent design but differ in terms of a selected output parameter, such as output voltage. In devices such as these, different output voltages are typically produced by coupling the main circuitry of the device with an appropriate resistor value, selected from a bank of resistors that is common to the entire family, to produce the desired output voltage. Although the entire family includes the common resistor bank, each design is produced from its own wafer utilizing a separate metal layer mask that provides an interconnect to the proper resistor value to produce the desired output voltage for that particular design. Despite the flexibility offered by the common parent design, the use of individual wafers for each of the voltage ranges wastes circuit space on the wafer and increases the process cycle time during wafer production. Furthermore, having to shift between the individual child designs during production may add to the production costs of the devices.